elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Luke
|birthday = |hair = Green |eyes = Brown |height = |species = Human |occupation = Student (community college) |family = |debut = }} Luke was introduced during the Squirrel Prophet II storyline as someone who came to Salty Crackers Comics ostensibly to ask Justin about his fight with a fire summon. He was actually there to use some sort of aura vision to detect if Justin (among others) had a magic mark and discuss Magic with him. He is homosexual and has had bad experience with people using "gay" as an insult from another comic shop he used to visit. He is interested in Justin, but assumed him to be straight until Justin told him otherwise at the end of Squirrel Prophet - Final Battle. Despite people making stupid Star Wars jokes upon learning his name, he actually likes Star Wars. __TOC__ History Luke used to visit some other comic shop, where he had some bad experiences involving people using "gay" as an insult. However, he doesn't want to talk about it, so very little is known about it. He was recently marked by Pandora (see abilities). He is part of some group of people, including at least one other marked person, who are trying to discover more about magic. They saw Justin fighting a fire summon and decided that Luke should verify if Justin has a mark. Squirrel Prophet Part 2 Luke came to Salty Crackers Comics to check if Justin has a mark. When he "looked" at him (with his aura vision), he also noticed Grace - and immediately freaked out and ran to his car. He then talked with someone over phone, confirming Justin's mark and saying that there was also some girl there whose aura looked like "that Shadow Guy's" with "prehensile tendrils coming out the back of his head" (possibly Noah). The one on the phone persuaded him to return to the shop and take part in the Magickal Gatherings tournament. Luke is apparently a pretty good player. He specializes in blue energy and spells, and uses delaying tactics similar to those employed by Tedd. When he got a "bye" and couldn't play in one round, he spent most of that time talking with Justin about Star Wars, completely forgetting that he wanted to ask him about Grace. He tried to "look" at other people in the store, but when he "looked" at Tedd, his aura vision was overwhelmed with a blinding flash. He was able to win one battle on autopilot - without paying enough attention to the game to notice that his attack finished his opponent. He originally wasn't sure it was Tedd who blinded him (it could also have been George) but later checked George and the rest of the non-main-cast players. Exactly at that time, Tedd was trying to use his ability to visually analyse magic on Justin, and noticed Luke checking other people's auras. Squirrel Prophet - Final Battle In the Final Battle storyline, Luke's battle was against Tedd. As they were both using the "denial" style of play, they quickly got annoyed at each other and in the end hit the time limit, being unable to end the match in any other way than a draw because all their monsters were debuffed with enchantments. After Grace convinced Justin that Luke might be gay, he asked him to stay after the tournament to talk. They mostly covered magic in general, and marks and the fight against the fire summon in particular, but Justin took the opportunity to test Grace's hypothesis and, as he got the hoped-for reaction, asked Luke for a date. Abilities He was recently marked by Pandora. She technically told him about it, but as she was on the spiritual plane while doing it, he didn't hear anything. The mark gives him the ability to see if a person has access to magic and apparently what kind of magic - he seems to be able to distinguish between those with Uryuom magic and marked people, but according to Pandora he has not yet learned to distinguish those who have a mark from those who had it but now don't have it because they awakened. While it hasn't been stated outright it has been hinted that he can also judge the power level of a magic user (he consistently mentally refers to Grace as "super powerful girl", and her aura spread considerably further from her body than Justin's ). Relationships Grace Since he saw Grace with his aura vision, he fears her. Justin He is interested in Justin, and was so obvious about it that Grace, Sarah and George all quickly noticed. He didn't want to talk to him about it because he assumed Justin to be straight, and Justin—under the same assumption about him—at first didn't notice. After some persuasion from Grace, however, he did a few "tests" (including showing his abs ) and when Luke reacted favourably he asked him out. Tedd Having realized that the blinding flash came from Tedd's (presumably extremely strong) aura, he grew wary of him. It didn't exactly help that he saw him kiss Grace, or that he overheard Rich and Larry speculating that he is an alien. During gameplay, Luke was very annoyed by Tedd's playing style. In fact, the feeling was mutual: they were both annoyed by the style the other was using ... which was basically the same as their own. References Gallery File:Luke saying yes.png|Luke saying Yes to Justin asking him out File:Magickal Gatherings wizard Luke.png|Luke as Magickal Gatherings wizard File:Luke thinking.png|Luke thinking he didn't learn much during the card game tournament File:Luke surprised.png|Luke surprised he can ask Justin about magic marks Luke.png|Luke on phone with his friend Category:Marked by Pandora Category:Magic Category:Supporting characters